bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rolling Star
Rolling Star jest siódmym singlem YUI. Tytułowy utwór został wykorzystany jako piąty opening anime Bleach w odcinkach 98 - 120. Lista utworów :1. Rolling star :2. Winter Hot Music :3. I remember you ~YUI Acoustic Version~ :4. Rolling star ~Instrumental~ Tekst |-| Polski={| | Nie mogę już po prostu tego znieść Chcę powiedzieć to, co chce powiedzieć Jadąc do domu z przystanku autobusowego w półmroku I mówię Bye Bye Bye twojemu smutnemu spojrzeniu Zdarzało ci się pokazywać mi twoją walczącą pozę, oh! Oh! Świat, który widziałam w mych snach Bez konfliktu, po prostu codzienny pokój Ale prawdą jest, że te dni są kłopotami I czasami te rodzaje dźwięcznych dni są frustrujące Nawet, jeśli ciągle upadasz, Uśmiechasz się i wstajesz za każdym razem Ze środka autobusu, którym jechałam Mogę zobaczyć twój mały uśmiech Jestem uzależniona od ciebie oh! Oh! Słodka miłość, o której marzyłam Kochankowie szukają ukrytego schronienia Ale prawdą jest, w miarę jak mijają dni Kiedy ciebie nie widzę, że wierzę w te dźwięczne dni Nawet, jeśli się potkniesz, masz drogę do przejścia Yeah!! Yeah!! Mieszające w głowie dźwięczne dni!! Boli mnie, gdy widzę twoja uśmiechniętą twarz, ale Czy nie istnieje jakiś sposób, aby ochronić Cię do końca? Z pewnością, kłamstwo nie ma znaczenia Cała moja miłość W takim razie, nie mogę iść dalej Świat, który widziałam w mych snach Bez konfliktu, po prostu codzienny pokój Ale prawdą jest, że te dni są kłopotami I czasami te rodzaje dźwięcznych dni są frustrujące Tak rozumiem… Nawet, jeśli się potkniesz, masz drogę do przejścia Yeah!! Yeah!! Dźwięczne gwiazdy, pokryte błotem |-| Kanji={| | もう我慢ばっかしてらんないよ 言いたい事は言わなくちゃ 帰り道夕ぐれのバス停 おちこんだ背中にバイバイバイ 君のFighting Pose 見せなきゃ oh oh 夢にまで見たような世界は 争いもなく平和な日常 でも現実は日々トラブッテ たまに悔んだりしてる そんな Rolling Days 転んじゃったっていいんじゃないの そん時は笑って上げる 乗り込んだバスのおくから 小さく微笑が見えた 君を頼りにしてるよ 夢にまで見たような Sweet Love 恋人たちは隠れ家をさがすの でも現実は会えない日が 続きながらも信じてるの Lonely Days Oh yeah, yeah… 躓いたって Way to go Yeah, yay! どろどろけ Rolling Star なるべく笑顔でいたいけれど 守り抜く為には仕方ないでしょう きっとうそなんて そう意味を持たないの All my loving… そうじゃなきゃやってらんない 夢にまで見たような世界は 争いもなく平和な日常 でも現実は日々トラブッて たまに悔やんだりしてる そんな Rolling Days Oh yeah, yeah… そう分かってるって Oh yeah, yeah… 躓いたってWay to go Yeah, yay! どろどろけRolling Star |-| Rōmaji={| | Mou gaman bakka shiterannai yo Iitai koto wa iwanakucha Kaerimichi yuugure no basutei Ochikonda senaka ni Bye Bye Bye Kimi no Fighting Pose misenakya oh oh Yume ni made mita you na sekai wa Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou Demo genjitsu wa hibi to rabu de Tama ni kuyandari shiteru Sonna Rolling Days Koronjattatte iin ja nai no Son toki wa waratte ageru Norikonda basu no oku kara Chiisaku hohoemi ga mieta Kimi wo tayori ni shiteru yo Yume ni made mita you na Sweet Love Koibitotachi wa kakure ga wo sagasu no Demo genjitsu wa aenai hi ga Tsuzukinagara mo shinjiteru no Lonely Days Oh yeah, yeah… Tsumazuitatte Way to go Yeah, yeah, yeah! Dorodoroke Rolling Star Naru beku egao de itai keredo Mamori nuku tame ni wa shikata nai deshou Kitto uso nante sou Imi wo motanai no All my loving… Sou ja nakya yatterannai Yume ni made mita you na sekai wa Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou Demo genjitsu wa hibi to rabu de Tama ni kuyandari shiteru Sonna Rolling Days Oh yeah, yeah… Sou wakatterutte Oh yeah, yeah… Tsumazuitatte Way to go Yeah, yeah, yeah! Doro doro ke Rolling Star |-| Angielski={| | My patience is running out I want to say what I wanna say Coming home from the bus stop at twilight Saying bye bye bye to sad backs of others You gotta show you Fighting Pose oh oh A world like I have seen in my dreams Without konflikt, just daily peace But in reality, I tend to worry about Troubles and the daily grind Those Rolling Days Even though you keep on falling, You laugh and get up every time As I board the vacant back of the bus You flash me a small smile I must place my trust in you Sweet love like I have seen in my dream Lovers searching for hidden refuge But in reality, on the days we cannot meet, Continue on but I believe in Lonely Days Oh yeah, yeah… Even if you stumble, Way to go Yeah, yay! A muddled Rolling Star It pains me so to see your smiling face, but Is there no way to protect you till the end? There is no meaning to this lie, none at all All my loving, Without it, I can't go on A world like I have seen in my dreams Without konflikt, just daily peace But in reality, I tend to worry about Troubles and the daily grind Those Rolling Days Oh yeah, yeah… Even if you understand it all Oh yeah, yeah… Even if you stumble, way to go, Yeah yay A muddled Rolling Star Postacie w piosence Postacie występujące w openingu: * Ichigo Kurosaki * Yasutora Sado * Uryū Ishida * Kisuke Urahara * Orihime Inoue * Tōshirō Hitsugaya * Ikkaku Madarame * Yumichika Ayasegawa * Renji Abarai * Rangiku Matsumoto * Rukia Kuchiki * Yoruichi Shihōin * Hollow Ichigo * Gin Ichimaru * Momo Hinamori * Sōsuke Aizen Nawigacja Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Openingi